Memories
by Kuyuchii
Summary: Zoro's been acting weirdly ever since the destruction of a small village was mentioned. Is there more to his past than it seems? Not that the Straw Hats have much time to wonder about it, what with being attacked by a pirate ship that looks strangely familiar... Will contain LuZo Shonen-Ai in later chapters, don't like, don't read baka! **DISCONTINUED**
1. Bad Mood

**Hey y'all! I just discovered One Piece quite recently, and fell in love with it:3**

**I'm not very far into the whole storyline stuff though, so consider this as post-Vivi and pre-Robin (I know that doesn't make **

** sense, but I can't write Robin!:b)**

**As a rabid LuZo Yaoi fan, I am planning to build some in sometime, so BE WARNED! c;**

**Anyways, this is my first attempt at a One Piece fanfic, so be kind please^^ but constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**PS: I don't own One Piece. I would have thought you knew that though!**

* * *

**A/N: This is the first chapter as beta'd by the lovely xThaumaturgic-san^^ **

**So all these mistakes are hers. just kidding! She is lovely for doing this! Love ya xx**

* * *

The bird that delivered Nami's weekly newspaper arrived with the usual cawing and fluttering of feathers. After Nami had paid him and reminded Luffy that it was _not _a good idea to eat the bird – especially since Sanji was already preparing lunch – she sat down next to Zoro, who was napping, and began to read.

Disappointed at yet again not being able to fill his tummy, the captain retreated to his favorite spot on the lamb-shaped figure-head of the Going Merry until lunch.

Nami's brows furrowed as she read the headline, only to sigh deeply afterward. This was a story she knew all too well.

A small village, Nagamisuke, had been mindlessly destroyed by a pirate testing a new weapon exactly 10 years ago.

"What's wrong, my darling Nami-san?" Sanji's impressive hearing, tuned to the sounds of cooking and ladies in distress, picked up on the sound almost immediately.

Nami groaned. His eyes had, as they always did when he addressed the navigator, morphed into large pink hearts.

"Nothing, Sanji. I just read something sad in the newspaper, that's all."

Luffy stretched his rubber neck across to where Nami sat, leaned against the mast. "Oh? What?"

She sighed, and realizing that she would not be left alone by the overenthusiastic, rubber boy if she didn't. As a result, she told him. "It's been ten years since the village Nagamisuke was destroyed by some pirate. Hundreds died, there were no survivors. All to test some stupid new weapon." She clutched the newspaper in her hand – her knuckles rapidly paling. She continued, "This bastard makes Arlong look like a nice guy!"

Unbeknownst to her, or any of the other crew members, the sleeping swordsman had woken up and was listening intently to her rant. Suddenly, he got up and stalked angrily away towards the men's cabin, leaving some of the crew members slightly confused at his actions.

Sanji groaned. "What's up with the marimo-bastard this time? Honestly, sometimes I wonder if he has PMS with all his mood swings..."

Usopp decided to butt in, "Err ... Sanji I'm fairly sure only girls get that..."

Sanji hit him over the head with a frying pan he had produced from knows where.

"I know that, dammit!"

Luffy paused before tilting his head inocently, "What's PMS?"

The whole crew groaned, face palmed, and shook their heads.

"What's PMS?" Luffy asked once again, even more interested this time by his crew's reaction.

Everyone looked to the doctor of the ship.

"Chopper, you're the doctor..." Sanji insisted.

The little reindeer blanched. "Ohh no. Nami's the girl; she should be... experienced in such matters."

Luffy was looking around in complete confusion. Nami sighed.

This was getting them nowhere. "I'll explain it to you when you're older, okay Luffy?" The raven-haired teen nodded his head; his rather small brain in a muddle.

"Luffy, why don't you go and talk to Zoro? He gets on best with you... or at least he doesn't pick a fight with you every five minutes," she muttered darkly, but the overexcited boy had stopped listening.

"Yeah! Good idea, Nami! Gomu Gomu... Rocket! I'm coming, Zoroooooo!"

Instantly, the crew shouted: "No! Wait! LUFFY!"

BOOM!

The door to the men's living quarters was smashed to smithereens.

* * *

Zoro groaned and kneaded his head with his fists.

How could he have forgotten?

It had been ten years. Ten years since everything he knew and loved had been destroyed. Ten years since his village, his family, his life had been destroyed by some bastard with a new weapon he had felt like testing. Yes, it was hard to keep track of the days at sea, but that was no excuse.

Out of the blue, Luffy arrived with a resounding boom. It would appear that the raven-haired teen had blasted the door down with his impressively strong rubber arms.

"What do you want, Luffy?" he growled moodily at the young captain.

"Nani? Zoro, Why are you so mad? Do you have PMS?" Zoro almost fell out of his hammock.

He had _not _been expecting that. He shot Luffy a glance and was unsurprised to see the boy had a completely innocent face. He was so damn cute... Wait, what the hell? He didn't... like Luffy like that. Or did he? He shook his head to clear it, and turned back to the matter at hand.

"Why would I have PMS?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft. Not that Luffy noticed such things. No, unless he wore a huge sign saying 'Pissed off Swordsman', it was doubtable that the rubber man would realize that anything was amiss.

"Weeell," he said, dragging the syllable out, "you've been having 'mood swings' and San-" he began, but Zoro had heard enough.

"ERO-COOK!" he yelled, ignoring Luffy, whose ears were ringing due to the proximity between the two nakama.

"Yea?" Sanji asked tauntingly, standing in the rubble – the remains of the door to the men's cabin – looking awesome and like the super-hot, lady magnet he was, or at least in his opinion.

Zoro didn't bother responding, he just unsheathed his swords.

"Bring it on."

Luffy's eyes widened as his slow brain caught on with what was happening.

"No wait, guys-"

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro charged with brute force.

* * *

For a moment the cook hesitated; Zoro took the change and swung his katana. With honed reflexes, Sanji jumped back – just enough to narrowly avoid the blade. However, his tie was cleanly severed in to two pieces of cloth.

It took a moment but then Sanji realized – the shitty marimo was actually aiming to kill. They usually just exchanged insults and occasionally a few playful-agressive blows, but never anything like this.

Snapping back into reality, – there! He swept his leg! The cook's leg knocked the flat side of the blade, knocking the hilt right out of Zoro's grip.

Zoro watched dazed as his katana spun on the floor. Sanji stood up and yelled at the swordsman. The green haired man had an unreadible expression.

Coming back to his senses, he had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Sorry," he murmured sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"I should think so, fucking marimo. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanji yelled, thoroughly freaked out - not that he would admit it.

"Unpleasant memories." He whispered.

"What?" Sanji asked, not hearing his words due to the softness of his voice.

"None of your business, asshole. Piss off and leave me alone."

Sanji harrumphed and strode off to prepare yet another treat for his gorgeous ladies.

"Zoro?" a soft, scared voice came from the shadowy corner of the cabin.

He cursed.

Luffy! He had forgotten that he was there.

"Yes, Luffy?" he said softly, not wanting to scare the boy.

For some reason, Luffy's opinion of him meant a lot to the green haired first mate.

"What memories?" he swore under his breath. He hadn't meant for them to hear what he had said. It would appear that the captain's rubber ears worked better than the shitty cook's.

"... It's nothing, Luffy, honestly. Just... leave me alone." He looked the rubber boy in the eyes. A silent breeze passed trough, "please."

Luffy grinned. "Well, if Zoro's fine..." his grin became distinctly cunning, a rather unusual look on the rather simple teen. "He won't mind playing a game with me!"

Zoro fell over backwards and started crawling away. "Ohhhh no. Really Luffy, I'm not in the mood."

Luffy's face fell like a ton of bricks. "But Zoro's NEVER in the mood to play!"

Zoro sighed, "I'll play with you tomorrow, okay? I just feel more like camping out here for the night with a couple of bottles of sake."

Luffy smiled his mega-watt grin. "Yaaay! Zoro will play tomorrow!"

He got ready to run out when suddenly Zoro grabbed his arm. "Hey, Luffy. Fancy getting me some sake? Only I doubt the ero-cook will let me go anywhere near the kitchen after... earlier."

The raven-haired teen in question nodded happily "I'll be back soon Zoro. Don't worry! Shihihi!"

Sanji looked up at the sound of someone very noisy entering the kitchen. Rather unsurprised, he noticed it was Luffy.

"After your meat, gumball boy?" Luffy looked surprised for a second, but quickly hid it behind a (fake looking, as Sanji noted) grin.

"Err... Yeah! Meat! And some sake! For me of course..." he trailed off, noticing the cook' scrutinizing expression. Suddenly, realization dawned on Sanji's face as he realized just why the under-aged boy had suddenly developed a liking for alcoholic drinks.

"For you. Not the marimo. Riiiiiiight." He drew the last word out sarcastically. He turned around to continue chopping onions, praying that Luffy's intellect reached far enough to recognize sarcasm. Hearing a crash and running feet, he realized he was wrong. Shaking his head, he decided against following him. The marimo would be back soon enough for more booze. He could beat him up then.

* * *

Zoro growled.

He had been so useless, so helpless. He had been unable to save anyone from his village. Why had the witch brought it up?

He had been in such a good mood... A series of loud noises alerted him to Luffy's approaching presence. Not wanting to bother talking to the boy, he grabbed the bottle roughly off the bewildered young captain and told him in no uncertain terms to leave him alone, or else.

Disappointed, Luffy nodded sadly and walked off, presumably to play with Usopp or Chopper, Zoro didn't really care. He sat down in the corner to continue wallowing in misery and self-pity.

"I bet I can hit that rock!" Usopp claimed, showing off as usual.

"No you couldn't, it's too far away!" Luffy yelled from his favourite spot on the figurehead.

"I've shot further before. I was chasing a Sea King so big; his teeth were the size of an island! He was barely a speck on the horizon when I shot him" Chopper's eyes became the size of dinner-plates and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oooooh! Did you catch it?"

"Oh gimme a break. You actually believe his bullshit?" Nami groaned from where she was sunbathing on the deck. Usopp stuck his oddly shaped nose in the air.

"It's NOT bullshit! I'll prove it!" He aimed the cannon and fired.

All of the crew sat up in amazement as, sure enough, the cannonball hit with a loud boom. Even Sanji stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Ummm guys, is it just me or is that rock RETURNING FIRE?" Nami yelled, panicking like crazy.

"Did you _have_ to hit that ship?" Sanji yelled, leaving his sacred kitchen.

Usopp scowled at him. "It was an accident! I thought it was a rock!"

"Anyway! We'd better get to our battle stations, people! LUFFY! GET OFF THAT FIGUREHEAD!" Nami yelled, as usual being the level-headed one.

The boy didn't even seem to hear her, he was far too busy staring thoughtfully into the distance, wondering why Zoro was in such a bad mood. He had seemed happy, or at least as close as the gloomy swordsman could come to it.

BOOM! The enemy ship's cannon hit, sending the Going Merry rocking dangerously and the Straw Hat captain right into the sea with a loud splash.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed^^**

**R&R people, R&R!**

**Tell me is you loved it, hated it etc. ;D**

**Jelly xx c;**


	2. Flashback

**Finally got round to doing more! Just wanna say thanks to Red Voident Dragon for the tips ;) hope I met all your criteria in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, yada yada yada... I do own a shockingly low amount of books, though (-_o)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Memories **

**Chapter II**

(5 minutes earlier)

"Aaaah!"

Red Haired Shanks sighed, taking a huge gulp of rum. This was what being a pirate was all about. Relaxing on deck with far too much alcohol and trusty crewmembers. The sun was shining for once, making the sea sparkle beautifully and giving the poor carpenter some time to fix the ship after an impressively violent encounter with a Sea King. They had killed it without too much trouble, but the ship had become rather battered. The beast had even ripped up the flag beyond recognition. His crew was not very artistic, but, as they all knew, without a pirate flag, a pirate cannot take pride in his profession. They soon discovered however, that a new recruit from a few towns over, Naoto Hisoka, was more than capable of recreating the lost treasure. The new version of the beloved skull and crossbones lay below deck, drying. The artist himself sat atop the crow's nest, keeping a lookout. Shanks snorted good naturedly. He was snoring with his bizarre cowboy hat over his eyes. Hat... He missed his hat. Not that he regretted parting with it, but, as his crew often pointed out, his hair wasn't the only red thing on his head. He had received an uncountable amount of jokes and suggestions that they should be He grinned and glanced over his crew, spotting Yassop, who, unsurprisingly, was telling Benn once again about his son. Suddenly a cannonball hit the side of the ship, sending the occupants flying in all directions.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_?" Shanks yelled, grabbing a hold of the railing with his arm. Hisoka, startled out of his stupor, grabbed the telescope and peered across the ocean towards the smallish speck on the horizon.

"Some newbie just opened fire on us!" came the disbelieving reply from up in the crow's nest.

Yassop and Ben came running over, ensuring their captain was safe.

"That's one hell of a sharpshooter they've got there, captain. I doubt even I'd be able to shoot that accurately from such a distance!" Yassop yelled, panicking slightly.

Shanks growled. Damn wannabes. Thought they could beat anyone, just because they'd made it onto the Grand Line. Well, he would show them. Teach them not to mess with him, one of the four Yonko*.

"Return Fire!" he yelled.

They all missed the mysterious smirk on Hisoka's face as they busied themselves with obeying their orders.

(^o^)y (^o^)y (^o^)y

"They're gaining fast! Usopp, do you think you can hit them again?" Nami had automatically taken charge.

"Sure." Even Usopp appeared to have grasped the gravity of the situation, and decided against spinning a long story of his previous victories.

"Everyone ready?" Nami asked as Usopp primed the cannon. Zoro came running out of the men's cabin.

"What the fuck was that?" Zoro asked, angry at having been stopped from drinking himself into a stupor. The crew were too busy running around to bother answering him. Suddenly Zoro frowned.

"Where's Luffy?" Everyone froze as they realized what must have happened. Zoro took off his katanas and shirt, and dived in after Luffy before anyone could stop him. "Chopper, Luffy's gonna need medical attention when he gets back up, so remember, YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" The little reindeer nodded, too nervous to speak. Nami turned to Usopp, who hadn't fired the cannon, knees shaking like crazy. "FIRE, dammit! We need to show them that no one messes with us!"

(^o^)y (^o^)y (^o^)y

Shanks frowned when he saw one of them fall off the figurehead. His companions didn't seem to have noticed. He hoped for the poor devils sake that he wasn't a Devil-Fruit user...

(^o^)y (^o^)y (^o^)y

Zoro dove beneath the waves, sensing the cold water expelling the small trace of alcohol-induced giddiness he had achieved. Sinking lower and lower, he scanned the murky waters for any sign of his captain. Suddenly he was reminded of his past; long, long ago. Long before he met Luffy, before he became a pirate hunter, before he even met Kuina.

(^o^)y (^o^)y (^o^)y

"_OI! ZORO! AI! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE __**NOW!**__" The green-haired nine-year-old flinched as he heard the harsh tones from down the stairs. She had been drinking again. He groaned as he sat up. He looked over and saw his sister in much the same state as him. Anger simmered in him as he looked across at his sister, with straight black hair like their dad. The only feature they shared was their emerald eyes, the rest of them being polar opposites. While he was short and stout, she was willowy and thin, very tall for her seven years of age. Her face was swollen on one side, hiding her natural beauty. He could never defend her from his mother's wrath, try as he might. His little sister, it was his duty to protect her, but she always went for him first, knocking him out and putting him out of action. He glanced in the mirror. Another black eye was forming from where she had got mad at him yesterday. It had all started when his father had left, claiming that he 'couldn't cope'. She had started drinking, getting angry with them for no reason, and beating them. The worst thing was that he could still remember how happy she had once been, remember how happy laughter used to fill the house. As much as he hated the woman (he refused to call her 'Mum'), he couldn't blame her for what had happened. "Coming!" he yelled, walking slowly, dejectedly down the stairs, Ai trailing close behind. As soon as he entered the kitchen, the stench of alcohol overpowered him. As he had thought, she had already started on her sixth bottle of sake and was completely plastered. _

"_What do you want?" he asked, sounding a lot braver than he felt. _

"_Is that the tone you should use when addressing your elders and betters? Especially your mother!" she slurred angrily, getting up and stroking his face warningly. He knew she could turn violent any moment; she was like a dormant volcano. You could never tell when she would go off. Hiding his hands behind his back, he gestured wildly towards Ai to move, get the hell out of here, but too late. _

"_And what do you think __**you're **__staring at?" she spat towards the panicking seven-year-old. She raised her hand to slap her, when suddenly-_

"_LEAVE HER __**ALONE**__!" Zoro bellowed, grabbing the offending hand. Ai gasped and the woman narrowed her eyes._

" _How __**dare **__you? After all I've done for you? Your father was right; we should have gotten rid of you when we had the chance!"_

_Zoro and Ai gaped, stunned by this new piece of information. Their father hadn't wanted them? He had left because of him? _

"_Get out of my house! I don't ever want to see your disgusting green head again. __**Ever**__!" the woman screamed. Still too shocked to think clearly, he nodded dumbly and ran out of the house, hiding the tears that were threatening to start pouring. _

"_Now __**you**__," she said to the shivering girl in the corner, "are not to go anywhere near him again, understand?"_

"_Y-Yes, Mum." The poor seven-year-old stuttered, tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_Good. Now eat your breakfast and bugger off."_

_Zoro sat on a rock, looking at the sea, watching the waves crashing into the cliffs. The village was quite far away, it was his and Sarah's secret place to hide when the woman got too angry. He couldn't believe what had happened. His mother, his own mother, had kicked him out of the house and told him that he was the reason he had left in the first place. So this was all his fault. His father had left because of him. His mother had resorted to alcohol because of that, and he and his sister had been beaten up because of that. He grabbed his head with his hands. He couldn't take it anymore! The woman, his sister, __**the world **__would be better off without him! Steeling his resolve, he strode purposefully towards the edge of the cliff. He would do it, he would kill himself. He closed his eyes, made the final step. _

"_NO!" He opened his eyes and saw Ai running towards him. He smiled sadly as he plummeted. Too late._

"_He's waking up!" The first thing Zoro heard was those words. Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes. _

"_Hi!" a chirpy voice called, making his head hurt all the more. "I'm Roronoa Atsuko. You're my house now. Well, technically it's my dad's, but..." The girl's chattering was put to an end as a burly man (her father, Zoro guessed) entered the room. _

"_Ah! You're awake! Atsuko and I were beginning to worry about ye after 5 days! Atsuko, would ye go fetch our guest some water and something to eat?" Nodding and smiling, the girl raced off._

"_Now, why exactly were ye drifting around in the ocean lad, if ye don't mind me asking?" The man could sense that the topic was a rather sensitive one. Zoro took a deep breath. He supposed he would have had to tell them sooner or later. "Well, I'm from the village Nagamisuke..." he drifted off as he noticed the man's expression."What is it?" he asked quizzically._

"_I'm sorry lad. I don't know how to tell ye this... The village Nagamisuke was destroyed by pirates 5 days ago. You had a lucky escape." The old man looked down at him sympathetically. Zoro gulped. The village was... gone? His friends, his mother... his sister! A single tear escaped the corner of his eye, and he refused to let others join it on its journey down his cheek. _

"_Did ye have family there?" Zoro looked up at the soft question. Biting his lip, he shook his head. He wasn't a pity party, dammit! He didn't want any sympathy.  
"No. I was an orphan." _

"_Well then! Welcome to the Roronoa family, lad! Just what exactly is yer name?" The old man asked, smiling down at him._

"_I'm Zoro."_

"_Roronoa Zoro it is! You regain yer strength, an ye can start training! We run a dojo here, me an Atsuko."_

_Atsuko and Zoro sat wordlessly beside the death bed of the man Zoro had come to regard as a father. He had been a member of the Roronoa family for two years, after they had been kind enough to take him in. The man had passed away two hours ago, and they had come to pay their respects. Silent tears were pouring down his cheeks as he faced Atsuko. _

"_What shall we do now?" Atsuko flinched at the question. It confirmed the fact that her father was dead, that she had to move on._

"_I'll continue running the dojo. It's what he would've wanted. You?" she asked tentatively, risking a glance at the boy she had come to think of as her brother. _

"_I can't stay. I'll be a Dojoyaburi.*"_

_Atsuko stood in the doorway of the dojo, sobbing as she waved her brother goodbye, most likely forever. "I'll miss you, Roronoa Zoro." She whispered towards his retreating back._

_(^o^)y (^o^)y (^o^)y_

* Yonko = 4 most notorious pirate captains

*Dojoyaburi= someone who travels around and challenges all the dojos he can find

* * *

**There now. That wasn't too bad, was it? I was planning on making this longer, but I decided that I definately wanted to post this today and I wouldn't have had time otherwise. I apologize for the shortness, I just always freak and think that I'm rambling:s**

**Please review. I'll love you forever. But not in the creepy kind of way. (-_o)**

**Jelly xx**


	3. Battle Preparations

**Thanks for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter, I know it's really short but I wanted to do the battle as it's own chapter and this is leading up to it, so...**

* * *

Zoro was slowly starting to panic as he swam lower and lower, with still no sign of the water-intolerant boy. The first mate felt a painful knot of fear clench his stomach. The murkiness of the surrounding water wasn't helping him much either, and he was starting to run out of air. Suddenly the green-haired man spotted a flash of yellow. Luffy's hat! He kicked harder, another spurt of speed bringing him close enough to grab the drowning boy. Having done so, he swam up with all of his remaining strength, towards the light Zoro realized. He grinned. Oh, the irony. Realizing that the boy he was holding had no breath left, he put his lips to Luffy's and gave him some of his air. Suddenly he blushed as he realized that he had just kissed his captain. Snap out of it! Now is _not_ the time to think about such things! But still, the blush remained as he kicked harder to reach the surface of the water.

Zoro resurfaced, gasping and clutching a pale and limp Luffy in his grip.

"Chopper! Quick!" the exhausted swordsman rasped from the side of the ship. Nami and Chopper raced over to pull them up. Zoro passed out as soon as they took Luffy, reassured that his captain would now be fine. There was a loud boom as Usopp finally got the guts to fire the cannon. Sanji smirked.

"Good job, long-nose. Another direct hit!"

Usopp puffed out his chest proudly. "Yeah, well it was nothing compared to this one time, when-"

"Can it, Usopp! Now is not the time for your stories!" Nami yelled angrily from the other side of the Going Merry.

"Fine..." Usopp grumbled, preparing the cannon for another shot.

"Aaaaaaaah! He's not breathing! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!" Chopper yelled, panicking and running in circles with his hands in the air.

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Nami, Usopp and Sanji yelled back.

Suddenly, Luffy started coughing up an impressive amount of water. Chopper raced over to check up on the two men.

"Wh-What happened?" the bewildered boy croaked.

"You fell in! You idiot! What were you thinking?" Nami screamed. Chopper could have sworn she had even grown fangs.

"Huh? I don't remember that!" Luffy protested weakly. Suddenly he saw the unconscious swordsman beside him.

"ZORO!" he yelled, panicking. If something had happened to Zoro because of him...

Chopper spoke up, sounding very professional.

"He's fine; just unconscious. Should wake up any moment no-"

"Urgh. What happened?" Zoro groaned as he sat up. Luffy grinned widely, displaying his impressive array of white teeth.

"Zoro's okay!" he said happily.

"Umm guys that's great and all, but shouldn't we be focussing on the pirate ship currently _attacking us_?" Usopp yelled as he fired the cannon again.

"Huh? We're being attacked?" The look of confusion so common on the young captain's face reappeared. The raven-haired teen stood up, but suddenly started swaying as the world around him started spinning. The last thing he heard was Chopper yelling, but it sounded faint and far-away.

"Quick! Someone grab Luffy before he falls over!"

Zoro ran forwards as he saw Luffy toppling over. Just in time, he grabbed him before he hit the deck.

"Gotcha!" the swordsman smirked. His smile quickly turned into a worried frown however, as he realized just how pale and worn his captain was looking.

"Chopper! He doesn't look too good. Can you take him to the sickbay and look after him? I don't want to get him caught up in the fight while he's so weak." Chopper nodded his ascent and turned into his heavy point to take Luffy's weight from the first mate. As he walked off with the unconscious captain, the Straw Hats got into their fighting stances. This should be fun.

Naoto Hisoka couldn't believe his luck. He had known that Shanks would meet up with the Straw Hat sooner or later; it was why he had joined the crew after all. His mission had been very clear. Destroy the Straw Hat by all means necessary. But for them to come across the Straw Hat's ship within a matter of weeks, he had definitely not been expecting that. And, even better, they would be fighting each other, at least for a while. His mission couldn't be any easier.

Shanks grinned as he saw the pirate ship getting larger and larger as they sailed towards it. These pirates were made of stronger stuff than the nobodies that normally crossed his path.

"Ben, get ready to board! This should get interesting."

Sanji groaned as the enemy ship came into view.

"Looks like they're gonna board us. What are your orders, marimo?" he yelled sarcastically, adding the insult for good measure. For once, Zoro ignored the cook's jibe.

"Better get ready for them then, princess!" Well, almost.

* * *

**As I said before, sorry it's so short! The next will be longer, I promise!**

**Please leave me a review, tell me if you liked it, hated it etc.^^**

**Jelly xx**


	4. Sorry D:

Sorry guys, but I have no idea where I'm going with this, and I can't be bothered to carry on ;)

I'll probably rewrite it sometime, but I'm not guaranteeing anthing :D

Man this makes be sound lazy. I guess I am. Whatever.

Sorry if you were enjoying it (though I hardly see how you could myself)

Jelly xx


End file.
